


Reckless Tendencies

by MyShipWillNeverSink



Series: Short and Sweet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipWillNeverSink/pseuds/MyShipWillNeverSink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean risks his life in a salt-and-burn hunt, and Castiel is bitter about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Tendencies

“Dean, you fucking idiot, you could have died.” Castiel said this calmly, the only sign that he was angry being the rage in his eyes and the fact that he cussed, which he never does. 

“But did I?” With a smile, Dean flopped down on the couch, wincing as he stretched the stitches on his arm by accident. He went to turn on the TV before realizing that Cas was still staring at him and hadn’t moved an inch. Dean sighed. “What do you want from me? I did what I felt like I had to. And we got the bastard.” 

“That’s not the point. You can’t just offer yourself up as bait to catch something you know next to nothing about.” Cas was beginning to get more and more upset and it was apparent in the shaking of his voice. They’d been on countless hunts together; hell, they’d died in each other’s presence before. Dean couldn’t fathom why this particular instance of minor - and not fatal - stupidity would put him in such a state. 

“I don’t understand what your problem is.”

“Of course you don’t.” With that, Cas walked with purpose up the stairs and to his guest bedroom of the bunker and slammed the door. Dean stared at the spot Cas had been standing and contemplated throwing a fit. Deciding against it, he brought his coffee mug to his lips and turned on The X-Files.

“Really, Dean?” Sam walked into the living room, hands in his pockets and his eyebrow raised. 

“Oh shut up, you know Gillian Anderson can get it.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Anyway… what happened to Cas?” 

“Threw a hissy fit and went to his room like a damn teenager.” 

He glanced upstairs. “What was he throwing a fit about?”

“Said I was an idiot tonight and should have been more careful with my wellbeing. Or something.”

“And you said…?”

“That it wasn’t a big deal.” 

Shaking his head, Sam said, “Dean, you’re an idiot.” When he didn’t get a reply back, Sam walked to the front door. “I’m going out to get food, want anything?” Dean shook his head and Sam left. 

Worried that Cas was still upset, Dean got up from his spot on the couch and stretched carefully, mindful of his injuries. It had been a typical hunt, but things got screwy when there ended up being more than one problem to deal with at once. Dean had had to make a choice, and that choice was to put himself in danger in order to buy Sam some time to take care of the unexpected problem. Like he told Cas, it ended up being fine, but Cas was convinced that Dean was on a one way plane to Self-Destruction Ville. 

Dean knocked on Cas’s door, hoping he’d get an answer. “Cas?” Nothing. “Please let me in.” At that, the door swings open, revealing Cas without his trench coat or jacket, white shirt open three buttons down, and tie askew. He looked ridiculous. Dean loved it. 

“You can’t keep doing this. You’re worth more than a stupid salt-and-burn hunt.” 

Dean didn’t say anything. Cas huffed and pulled on the bottom of his tie. “You’ve got to know what you mean to those around you. Being that reckless… you have people who’d mourn your absence.” 

It was beginning to get warm around Dean’s ears. With Cas looking so ruffled, and the things he was saying, and how it would be so easy to pull on the tie and bring him closer… 

“Okay, but Cas, I’ve done so much worse. This was an easy hunt. Why are you choosing now to freak out over my reckless tendencies?”

It looked like someone had put a hand around Castiel’s lungs. He grasped for words before spitting out, “Because you mean so much more to me now.”

Dean took that as his cue. Reaching forward, he gently grabbed onto the middle of Cas’s tie and pulled him close, bringing his other hand to Cas’s face and hair. Castiel wasted no time in jumping aboard this train, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. When their lips met, Dean sighed through his nose, enjoying the way their mouths felt on one another. 

After a few moments, Cas pulled back and looked at Dean, as if wondering if what they’d done was okay. Dean responded by pushing forward for another kiss and moving them both into the room and closing the door with his foot. It was safe to say that Dean was going to be more careful from now on.


End file.
